Charmed And Freezing
by Lilingppg007
Summary: What if Chris and Wyatt were part of a different prophecy?What if Wyatt did turn evil,but from a different cause?Piper,Leo,and sons live in the Maple World,where people live till the age of 200.No,they are not Maplestory characters and there are no inventories.The Maple World is just changed into a real one with skills and all.The brothers are seperated and try to find the other.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hey peeps! This is my first fanfic and just to be clear I do not own anything that you'll be reading, I'm just doing this for fun and I'll update whenever I can. I apologise for any errors in the story and I'm open to both positive and negative feedback. This is a Charmed fanfic and most stuff will not be the same. No slashes in this story. Leo leaves the family and Piper dies, leaving the brothers on their own, overcoming all obstacles and trying to find each other before it's too late.**

_Prologue_

_The Prophecy_

"_Young couple deeply in love, I foresee your future…_

_You will have two powerful sons;_

_One of which blessed with power, and the other,_

_Cursed with power._

_One brother will try to destroy the world,_

_While the other will try to save it."_

"_Heed my words, and never let the two part,_

_Or this future will become unavoidable…"_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! There was a lot of holiday homework and I didn't really know what to upload first. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit(Except errors) goes to Klaziki's "Freezing" maplestory series on Youtube. I'll be continuing the series with my own plot after chapter 8, so please be patient with me. Also I'm trying to add in the wicca stuff in the story but if I don't I apologise in advance.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Dana!" Chris barged into her room yelling. They had a ship to catch in 20 minutes and he still couldn't understand how a girl like her could sleep till this late.

"Five more minutes…" Dana rolled over mumbling.

Chris rolled his eyes and jumped on her bed, pulled out his dagger and stabbed her pillow, barely missing her hair. "Get up now or we'll be late."

Fearing for her hair's life, Dana shrieked and sat up. "I'm up!" She yelled and went to freshen up.

_10 minutes later…_

"Oh no we're gonna be late!" Dana exclaimed while trying to catch up with Chris's running speed.

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" Chris snorted still not slowing down. He gave up after a while, grabbed Dana and flash-jumped onto the ship balcony just in time for takeoff.

"You jerk! I could have hit a branch!" Dana shrieked trying to recover from the sudden nausea.

Chris rolled his eyes again. "Did you seriously think I'd let something like that happen to you?"

Dana thought for a moment. "Well… No, but still!"

"Then again, I can let you hit a branch if you want me to." Chris taunted.

"You!-" Dana started when the ship's horn sounded. Chris smirked. "Saved by the bell, I guess. We'd better get into the cabin." That being said, he jumped off the ship balcony and strolled to the cabin.

"Hey wait for me!" Dana yelled running after him.

Chris and Dana sat on the wooden floor of the cabin in awkward silence.

Chris thought for a moment and decided to start a conversation. "So… Tell me, Dana… Why do you want to go to Orbis?"

Dana, surprised by the sudden question, answered. "Because Dwayne is there, and I haven't seen him for so long!"

Chris sighed. "Yeah… It's been two years since we last met him…"

_Flashback_

_ Chris was waiting for Dwayne at the Ellinia ship dock. Ten minutes have passed since the arranged time and he was getting impatient. Another five minutes passed and he blew up._

"_Where the hell is that guy? If he doesn't show up soon I'm gonna-" He stopped ranting when he spotted Dwayne in the distance with a smaller figure by his side. Curious, he took leaned forward for a closer look and saw a little girl about a year younger than him. "Who's that?" He asked when Dwayne and the girl finally reached him._

"_Chris, meet Dana." Dwayne introduced and ushered Dana over to Chris's side. Dana reached over to grab Dwayne's arm. "Do you really have to go?" Dwayne bent down and gave her a sight smile. "I'll only be away for two weeks. There's someone I have to look for. Chris is a good guy. He'll take care of you while I'm gone, okay?"_

_ Chris was stunned. "Wait! You're leaving me behind? Doesn't she have any family to go to?" He asked displeased. _

_ "Her parents are dead and her brother is somewhere in Sleepywood." Dwayne answered. _

_ Chris, being able to sympathise with her current condition, felt sorry for her. "Oh…" Was all he could say._

"_All right then… I'll be going now." Dwayne said and left for the ship._

_ Back at home, Chris searched his brain for something to say to break the awkward silence. "So, uh… Your name is Dana, right?"_

"_Go away." Dana said rudely. "I don't want to talk to someone like you."_

_ Chris then found himself coming up with ways to give her hell at full power… _

"You always were and still are a real nuisance." Chris pointed out.

"Only to you!" Dana argued back.

Thinking back to Dwayne, Dana mumbled, "He never really kept his promise though…"

"I'm sure something important came up. Cheer up Dana, we'll get to see him later!" Chris tried to pacify her before a waterfall of tears could appear and drown him."Okay okay. How about we change the topic? I think you left your bow back at home."

Dana smiled awkwardly, internally wishing she could stab herself a thousand times and jump into a volcano.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Once again, I apologise for taking so long to update, if anyone is reading this at all. Oh and I realised I hadn't really described Chris, Dana and Dwayne. **

_**Christopher Perry Halliwell AKA Chris**_

**Appearance: Brown hair that never seems to obey combs, green eyes.**

**Job: Thief/ Elderwitch**

**Special ability: Sarcasm, AKA pissing people off.**

_**Danalina Lambert Aka Dana**_

**Appearance: Turquoise/indigo hair, hazel eyes.**

**Job: Bowman**

**Special ability: Clumsiness AKA putting her life in danger very often.**

_**Dwayne Anderson**_

**Appearance: Maroon hair, red eyes.**

**Job: Warrior/God(to be explained later in the story)**

**Special ability: Kids**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Three hours later..._

Chris and Dana stepped off the ship and onto the Orbis ship platform.

"Now that we're in Orbis," Dana said smiling, "all we have to do is find Dwayne!"

Chris shot her a disbelieving look that would've killed her if looks could kill. "You mean you don't even know where he is?"

"Nope!" Dana replied still smiling.

Chris face palmed. Great. They just boarded a ship all the way from the Nautilus to look for a guy that could be anywhere right now. Hell, maybe Dwayne had even left Orbis! _Just as I thought she couldn't worsen things any further… _He would never be able to understand what the hell was going on in that foolish mind of hers.

He opened his mouth to start bitching at her but was cut off by the sudden sight of Dwayne running past them in a hurry wielding a bloody spear. The two teens stared after him stunned. Dwayne seemed to notice them as well as he back-walked to them with a shocked look on his face.

"Chris? Dana? What are the two of you doing here? Never mind, we'll save that for later. Right now we have to leave Orbis ASAP." Just as Dwayne finished, there was a sound of an explosion and the whole place started shaking. A teenage boy looking about their age was standing not far from them and it was obvious he was the cause of it all. He had purple hair, something like a mix of indigo and magenta. He was dressed in thief-like clothes and his bright golden eyes screamed bloody murder.

"Come on!" Dwayne called and broke into a run towards the flying ship on the way back to Victoria Island, Chris and Dana not far behind. They were nearing the ship when Dana of all people tripped on her own feet and fell to the ground face-first. The boy was nearing her when Chris grabbed her hand and flash-jumped onto the ship, leaving behind a very pissed boy. He hastily summoned a balrog. "After them."

"What the hell were you thinking? Your clumsiness almost had you killed back there!" Chris started yelling at Dana.

"Hey! I am NOT clumsy. Look, I can even balance myself up here!" Dana climbed onto the ship border trying to prove Chris wrong.

"Dana! Dafuq are you doing? Get down here that's dangerous!" Chris exclaimed with a worried look on his face. And once again, just when things couldn't seem to get any worse, the boy arrived on a flying balrog and began attacking the ship. And as a bonus misfortune, the harsh rocking of the ship caused Dana to lose balance and fall off. Chris yelled and jumped down after her.

"Chris! Dana!" Dwayne looked over the edge at them and then swiftly turned back to the attacker.

The boy's expression changed from determined and murderous to stunned and helpless. "Stop." He commanded. "That is enough for now. Retreat." The balrog obeyed, confusion on his expressionless face.

Dwayne stood rooted to the ground deep in thought. _That guy… Had golden eyes…_

Tristis P.O.V.

Tristis rode back on the balrog thinking deeply. The balrog, sensing his discomfort, asked him why he retreated. "He isn't going to be pleased when he finds out."

"I know, but I also know what I'm doing so just keep on flying." He replied._ I just can't do this anymore…_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey. From now on I'll be taking quite a long time to update as school as reopened and I have to find a way to force myself to revise so yeah. I have made a few changes to Chris's appearance. He wears a half-mask that covers his left eye. This will be explained later in the story.**

_**Chapter 3**_

"You DARE defy _me_?" Zeham roared as he whipped Tristis for the umpteenth time. "Listen boy, do not forget this. Your parents abandoned you. All of you. I was kind enough to take you in and this is how you repay me?" He hissed furiously, occasionally cracking the energy whip as he spoke. He cast a spell on the whip to increase the pain and keep the victim alive at the same time.

At that moment, a mist of darkness appeared and formed into the shape of an older boy who looked similar to Tristis. He had the same hair and eye colour as Tristis, the only difference was the longer hair and bigger build.

"What do you want, Kevin?" Zeham snapped. "My apologies for intruding sire, but I would like to complete the given mission in the place of Tristis." Kevin stated. Zeham considered it for a while.

"Very well, off you go then. This boy is not going anywhere until I'm done with him."

Kevin bowed and telemisted [teleport in a mist thingy(whatever you call it)] outside Zeham's lair and turned to face the oldest brother, Nikolai. He had shoulder-length hair that he usually ties up and the rest of the features were similar to Kevin and Tristis. (except height, duh)

"Did it work?" Nikolai asked worriedly.

"Not really…" Kevin replied solemnly.

"Why that son of a…" Nikolai growled and took a step towards Zeham's lair.

"Calm down brother, challenging him will only make it worse for Tristis." He reasoned holding him back.

Nikolai sighed. "I know. Tristis is not a child anymore, but he still doesn't deserve this…"

"I know, brother," He replied. "I know."

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Jack stumbled back on the way home with the support of his crewmember. He always drank too much than he could handle, but he would never see or admit that. Just as they were passing by the beach, he spotted a couple passed out on the shore and went to take a closer look.

"Looks like they drifted from the ocean…" His crewmember stated. He had no idea why he would do such a thing, but said it anyway. "Take them home."

"Wait wait wait. You mean you want ME to carry them all by _myself_?" His crewmember whined.

"Well if you're not doing it then who will?" He snapped. He then stumbled away his groaning crewmember not far behind.

**Chris's P.O.V.**

Chris woke up to find himself lying on soft material. He looked down and realized he had been sleeping on a sofa. He then looked around his surroundings. _Where am I? Who was that guy who attacked us? _He thought to himself. The room he was in was cream colour themed, with a mix of different brands of furniture. He then noticed Dana sleeping beside him. Just then, a pirate-looking guy appeared. Literally. He was wearing a red captain hat and had … a gun. "A Nautilus pirate?" The guy exclaimed and pointed his gun at Chris, taking a shot but missed, shooting the sofa instead.

"Damn, that was expensive! Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The guy demanded to know. His crewmember then came in and spoke.

"Uh, you ordered me to drag them home from the shore yesterday, Captain Jack."

Jack then tilted his head and squinted his eyes trying to recall it. "Why would I drag a Nautilus pirate in here?"

"Hey!" Chris was pissed. "I may be from The Nautilus but I am NOT a pirate!"

His crewmember then rolled his eyes and pulled in a TV set and pressed play on the tape player. A video then played on the screen showing the events from last night, how they found Chris and Dana and how Jack ordered him to drag them in. Dana, having woken up from the noise of the gunshot, sat up beside Chris.

"Fine…" Jack surrendered. I guess since you're all here I'll let you stay for a day. Dana smiled up at him and asked, "Anything to eat? I'm starved."

**One hour later…**

Chris and Jack stared open-mouthed at Dana as she finished her 18th plate of rice and reached out for another one.

"Wow Dana, and I was wondering why you were putting on weight so fast." Chris muttered. Dana paused in her eating to glare at him murderously. "Chill! I wasn't trying to steal your food or anything." He put his hands up in a surrendering motion.

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

Kevin paced outside Zeham's lair impatiently. Nikolai had gone back to target practice a few minutes ago. Hours passed and Tristis emerged from the lair covered in blood. Kevin rushed to him worriedly.

**Tristis's P.O.V.**

"How are you feeling?" Kevin asked concerned.

"Okay, I guess…" Tristis replied. He was too concerned about the two strangers that fell off the ship to care about the pain he felt. "Kev, can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Kevin asked. "Well, when I was on the mission, there were two teens, a guy and a girl, who fell off the ship."

"Those were the reason you retreated?" Kevin asked. Killing innocents Tristis could do. Causing accidents, well that was a different matter altogether. Ever since he was born, Tristis could not bear to witness any accidents. For some reason, he always broke down when he did so. He nodded. "They fell in the direction of Herb Town. I want to know if they're okay."

"So you want me to check them out for you." Tristis nodded again. "Consider it done, then."

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Jack found Chris very hard to trust. He had never heard of someone from The Nautilus who's not a pirate. Then again, he _did_ look like a thief, daggers and all… Even if he _was_ a thief, what would a thief be doing in a place like The Nautilus? _No. This is way too suspicious…_ Ah well, as long as someone he dislikes is living in his house… Jack smirked deviously.

**Chris's P.O.V.**

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" Chris asked as Jack shoved a broom into his hands.

"Because you shot a hole in my expensive sofa and finished 20 plates of food." Jack replied.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Seriously? YOU were the one who shot the hole in YOUR sofa, not me. And I only ate one plate of rice Dana ate the rest."

Jack struggled to find another reason. "Fine. You're doing this because I hate you."

"Very good reason." Chris replied sarcastically.

**Angeline's P.O.V.**

Angeline hid behind a pillar while Kevin and Zeham were having a conversation.

"Sire, I would like to run a check on Herb Town. I believe the people on the flying ship have docked there."

"Do a quick job and report back to me." Zeham replied nonchalantly. Kevin gave a quick nod and telemisted away.

"You can come out now, Angeline. I know you're there." Zeham called out. She nervously scuffled into view and then sat down beside his throne, cupping her knees in her arms.

"Go with him." Zeham ordered. Angeline nodded and shimmered to Herb Town.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hi. Firs**_**t **_**of all I would like to redeclare that everything from the first 8 chapters including chapters 6.5 and 7.5 are not mine. All credit(Except errors) go to Klaziki's "Freezing" series on Youtube. I just plan to change and continue with my own plot so after chapter 8 it will not follow the series accordingly. In this story Chris wears a mask to cover his left eye. Reasons will be revealed soon and the pic is shown in the image viewer. Also if any of you like or hate this story or have any opinion, please drop in a review so I know that at least somebody out there cares about this. Oh and sorry again for the once more very short chapter!**

_**Chapter 4**_

Chris shuffled into the room he and Dana were sharing for the duration of their stay. He found Dana lying on the bed looking a little too happy than usual.

"Where have you been?" Dana chirped happily.

"Cleaning." Chris replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" Same happy tone.

"Because that stupid pirate captain forced me to." Chris snorted.

"Why?"

"Because you ate all the food." He rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

Chris rolled his eyes again and let out a frustrated sigh. _This girl… _Suddenly a thought came to him, and memories of that morning came flooding back. Among them was the sight of Dana downing a dozen glasses of beer. _Ugh… Please don't tell me she's drunk._

Dana shot him an innocent look. "What?"

"Nothing." Chris replied and went to sit on the bed next to Dana. "Listen, how about you go to sleep, hmm?"

Dana slumped her shoulders disappointed. "But I just woke up…"

Chris shrugged. "Then sleep again."

"Fine, but on one condition." Dana replied happily. Whatever the condition was, to make Dana this happy, he was obviously not gonna like it.

"Remember how you used to pet my head until I went to sleep when I was younger?" Dana asked.

_Uh oh… _ "Fine…" He sighed and awkwardly petted her head. Dana went to sleep in a few seconds. Chris sat on the bed beside Dana's and played with the ice crystal on his chained pendant until he went to sleep.


End file.
